lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
* Jorj, tu ia sutrae "la mesmas" de la gramatica. Per ce "la mesmas" es mal, si "la otras" es bon? Simon **"la mesma" referi sempre a un ojeta, ce es ja simple o plural; donce on no nesesa un indica. "la otra/s" pote difere en cuantia de la ojeta orijinal. ma vera, me no vide "la mesma" como un pronom! (ance, me no vide "tal" como un pronom. an "cualce" e "cada") Jorj ***Como tu defini "pronom"? On pote dise ce la sola pronomes es "me, tu, el, se, nos, vos, los, on" e la relatales "ce, ci, cual". La otras es simple determinantes operante como nomes (e car los es determinantes, e no ajetivos, la plu no nesesa un article). Simon **me es ancora confusada sur la determinantes. esce tota pronomes pote aseta -s per la plural? o sola "esta", "acel," e "otra"? o nul? Jorj ***Tu ia dona la razona ce "alga" no aseta "-s", car se sinifia es ja plural. An tal, on pote opina ce el ta es plu clar — plu fasil distinguable de se usa averbal, per esemplo — si el ta aseta la "-s". Serta on nesesa usa "-s" en "alga cosas", car "alga cosa" ave un sinifia diferente. La regula la plu simple pare es ce esta "pronomes" es simple determinantes operante como nomes, e donce los segue la regulas per nomes. Triste, la naturalia protesta contra "multes" (ma, strana, el no protesta contra "pocas" o "totas"). Esta nuri la pensas, a la min! Simon ***Un otra cosa poca strana es ce "ambos" es plural: nota la loca de la asentua. Simon **en mente, un pronom es cada parola ce pote sustitui per un nom. el es un "corti" per la nom ce pote inclui indicas e cuantias ma no otra cualias. multe determinantes sin se nomes pote es pronomes. **la usa de determinantes como averbos es un problem per me. me preferi ce nos usa formulas averbal per los. ***La frases va deveni a multe grado longa... Simon **ha ha! ma es "deveni a multe grado longa" coreta? "deveni plu longa" o "deveni vera longa" es plu bon, no? "much long" o "many long" no vade, me pensa. Jorj **O "deveni longa a un grado alta"! Nos veni asi a la difere entre grado e cuantia — ce es un problem ance en esperanto: en esperanto, algas preferi dise "kiel bona" (= tal bon); otras preferi dise "kiom bona" (= tan bon). Me persepi un difere clar entre "longer" e "very long". E esce "vera longa" no sinifia "long in a way that is not false"? Simon *`Per ce on no ta pote ave : "la mesma(otra/sola/nova/vea...)" cosas > "la mesmas (otras/solas/novas/veas...)" o ancora : "multe cosas es... > multes es..." e plu : "me va compra la sapatos negra > me va compra la negras > me va compra las/los" etc.?Patric 00:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) **posable. me vole ave un sistem ce es la plu fasil per aprendores e usors de lfn. la usa de -s pos ajetivos usada como nomes es clar bon. ma, per esemplo, "multe" es ja plural. donce la "-s" es sin sinifia. la mesma per "poca". otra parolas es natural nonplural, como "tota". e alga parolas nesesa la distingui, pe esta/estas, acel/aceles, e otra/otras. ma me es abri a tu sujestes! Jorj **Ance la "-s" en "du pajes" es sin sinifia, ma nos inclui el per la coere. Me no acorda ce "tota" es nonplural — on dise "tota persones", no? Me ia pensa ce "tota" es nonplural sola cuando on aplica el a un nom de masa ("tota acua"). Simon **"tota" es usada coreta ante nomes plural, ma la pronom "tota" es un unia. la "persones" es multe cosas, ma la "tota" es un cosa. Jorj ***Oce. Me suposa ce "cada" (an si el es nonplural) indica plu clar la conseta de la membros individua. An tal, "totas" apare frecuente en la scrives de comensores en nos grupo de Yahoo: el sujeste se per la sensa "tota membros" (considerada a la mesma tempo, ma ancora como individuas). Simon **la compare de "multes" e "du pajes" no es coerente. un compare lojical ta es "multes" e "dus". Jorj ***Serta me no ia intende un coresponde esata; ma en ambos la pluralia es ja implicada an sin "-s". Simon *En la lingua bresonica on no usa la plural pos un numero : den (person), tud (persones), eun den, daou zen, tri den, pewar den, pemp den, etc... "Multe", an sola, pote es nonplural : "Tu desira multe o poca vino ? - Multe." Ma: "Tu va compra multe o poca vinos ? - Multes. Dos blanco(s) e tre roja(s)." Patric 18:48, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ** "Multes" ave la vantaje ce el indica clar ce la parola es un nom, e no un ajetivo (o la averbo ce Jorj no gusta plu). Simon *Cual de la pronomes derivada de determinantes debe aseta la -s, en vos opinas? (esta, acel, otra, mesma, multe, poca, cualce, alga?) E cual no debe aseta la -s? (du, tre, ce, cada, tota, cual, tal?) Jorj **Me pensa ce "-s" es bon con cada estra "ce", "cada", e la numeros. "Ce" es tro jeneral per an plurali. La sinifia de "cada" es nunca plural. E la numeros es un eseta ce segue la costum en la linguas europan. "Ambos" ta es "ambo" cuando ajetival? Con "plu" e "min", me no sabe: posable los es parolas fisada como "ce"; serta "plus" e "mines" no plase. Simon *Me ta dise ce promom es esta ce sustitui un nom (usada sin nom). Donce, el pote aseta la "s", esetante cuando se sinifia es sola nonplural (pe "cada"). Tota ajetivo pos "la", "esta", "acel" pote es considerada pronom o ajetivo (?): la casas grande > la grandes / las grande (?) (Patric) **Esta es un analise posable, ma esce el es la plu simple? Nos no dise normal ce "grandes" es un pronom: el es un nom derivada de un ajetivo. Par contrasta, "estas" es un pronom, car el no nesesa un determinante (o un otra indica de nomia). "Grandes es interesante" es bon, car "-s" indica la nomia; ma "grande es interesante" no es bon: on nesesa dise "la grande" o simil. Donce me defini un pronom como un parola usable en loca de un formula sustantival (e no simple en loca de un nom). Simon **Par un regula spesial, "las grande" deveni "los grande". La pronomes corespondente a "la" es "el" e "los". Esta no es perfeta, ma "la" es tan basal e spesial ce la eseta no irita. Simon *Oce - vos ia convinse me. per favore, vade a determinantes e dise a me si vos gusta. grasias per vos comentas! Jorj